


Empty Hands

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Slash, Starker, The Avengers - Freeform, infinity war ending, ironman - Freeform, marvel movie, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Tony ti ha sempre riservato occhiate così diverse, che a volte stenti a credere possa essere sempre la stessa persona quella che hai davanti.Un giorno ti fa sentire come se fossi un ragazzino a cui non vuole dare importanza e quello dopo sei nel suo letto ad implorarlo di non fermarsi, e lui non lo ha mai fatto, non ti ha mai deluso.[ Infinity War Spoiler | Starker | Angst ]





	Empty Hands

  * [Starker - Infinity War Spoiler - Slash - 767 words]




 

_Empty Hands_

 

_“Signor Stark? Non mi sento molto bene”._

  


**L** ’hai detto, Peter. Lo hai detto col cuore in gola e le mani che tremano.

La pelle sulle tue braccia si è alzata così tanto che a contatto con la tuta appiccicata addosso ti ha quasi fatto male ed è orribile che sia quella, l’ultima sensazione che sentirai in vita tua.

Non ti senti bene, ma la verità è che non ti senti, non ti  _percepisci_ e basta. Non sei più tu, sei a metà, sai che da un momento all’altro ogni cosa che hai intorno cesserà di esistere o… sarai tu, a non esistere più?

Hai cercato subito i suoi occhi, e per una volta li hai trovati già lì ad aspettare i tuoi e sei quasi felice sia successo, prima di abbandonare per sempre questo mondo insieme a tutti i suoi ricordi.

Tony ti ha sempre riservato occhiate così diverse, che a volte stenti a credere possa essere sempre la stessa persona quella che hai davanti.

Un giorno ti fa sentire come se fossi un ragazzino a cui non vuole dare importanza e quello dopo sei nel suo letto ad implorarlo di non fermarsi, e lui non lo ha mai fatto, non ti ha mai deluso.

Nemmeno stavolta.

Non è colpa sua, eppure se credessi in Dio lo pregheresti di lasciare che Tony si senta totalmente tirato fuori da quello che sta per succederti, ma sai che non sarà mai così.

I suoi occhi sono un tremante abisso di terrore, lucidi e sgranati su di te e ti dicono di restare, di non andar via, “ _Non lasciarmi_ ”, dicono.

Vorresti tanto. Vuoi restare, non vuoi andare via, vuoi ancora evolvere quel rapporto, vuoi le sue mani ancora intrecciate nelle tue, le sue labbra a baciarti le cosce che ti ha alzato con una anatomica lentezza sopra le sue spalle, mentre sei steso sotto di lui in attesa di fare l’amore, e tremi come se fosse sempre la prima volta, perché sei così, Peter… sei come un bambino che smania per la voglia di fare cose da grandi e che quando le fa poi non si sente all’altezza, e sprofonda nel mare nero. Sprofonda nella paura, ogni volta, anche dopo cento volte.

E Tony forse adora quel lato di te, probabilmente e cerca di rassicurarti sempre del fatto che sei perfetto, che vai bene così come sei anche se non te lo dirà mai a parole, solo con gesti e occhiate che infieriscono ogni volta e tu ti sentirai comunque sempre inadeguato.

Un disastro. Una bomba atomica incapace di combinarne una giusta.

Ti odi così tanto ma cerchi solo di dimenticare tutto il resto, cerchi solo di incantenarti ai suoi occhi e ti maledici per non avergli dato ascolto quando ti ha detto di tornare a casa e di non rimanere su quell’astronave anche se dubiti che, tornare davvero a casa, ti avrebbe risparmiato.

E forse sapere di sparire di fronte a lui, un po’ ti conforta.

Sei parte di quella metà di popolazione destinata a sparire, a lasciare qualcun altro da solo nella propria disperazione ma per te è peggio che per chiunque altro.

E’ peggio perché Tony si sente responsabile per te e avrebbe voluto poter fare di più, perché non avrebbe mai voluto vederti sparire così dopo averti promesso con tutto se stesso che ti avrebbe protetto, perché tu, Peter, sei troppo prezioso per lui, troppo importante e ti ha difeso sempre, perché è sempre stato il suo modo di esprimere i suoi sentimenti, quello di fingersi il supereroe che ti salva perché deve e non perché lo vuole. Per deformazione professionale. Per una stupida etica che nasconde molto di più.

Ti lascia andare tra le sue braccia, sentendo il calore delle sue dita libere dai guanti di ferro intorno alla tua schiena e ti fissa, perché è incredulo. Perché non ci credere, non può essere vero.

Non può averti trovato e ora ti sta già perdendo.

Leggi tutto questo, nei suoi occhi spaesati e poi ti lasci cadere per terra e lui ti segue, si inginocchia su di te e sa di non poter fare niente, oltre che sentirsi in colpa ed è per quel motivo che, lasciandole uscire come se fossero vapore, riesci  a dire solo due parole: “Mi dispiace”.

Ti dispiace davvero, ma se lui resterà, dopotutto non ti importa sebbene le sue mani che ora sono piene di te, saranno presto vuote e sai che questo lo disintegrerà totalmente.

Ti senti dissolvere, poi e tutto perde consistenza.

Magari un giorno vi vedrete di nuovo, quando sarà il momento.

O forse, Peter, magari no.

 

Fine

 

\--○••••••○••••••○••••••○•••••••○•••••••○--

 

Salve.

Non ho mai scritto in questo fandom, è la prima volta ma dopo Infinity War ho iniziato a shippare Starker molto più di prima, quindi ho voluto un po’ imprimere su  _carta_ quelli che, secondo me, sono i pensieri di Peter prima di sparire e questo lo devo ad un rewatch del film particolarmente doloroso. Ben sapendo cosa sarebbe accaduto, la mia mente ha iniziato ad elaborare pensieri e, infine, ho partorito questa cosa.

Sperando che sia apprezzabile, vi auguro una felice giornata e che la Starker sia con voi <3 

Miry

 


End file.
